


Loki's First

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw people talking about an innocent Loki on Tumblr, I hope it works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's First

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think

You were just a lowly chamber maid, newly arrived in Asgard, still revelling at the luxurious feel of the soft silk of your new uniform. You walk down the corridor towards the two prince’s chambers. The bucket of supplies you had to carry around was heavy and loaded with all sorts of cleaning supplies, in the basket was fresh linen for their beds.

 

You keep your head bowed down as instructed on your first day, walking close to the wall moving in the shadows. You felt like a phantom, always there but no one acknowledging your presence.

 

Hearing raised voices you slip behind a nearby statue, listening intently at the two brothers quarrelling. “Brother it is none of your business who I bring to my chamber.” Thor’s loud booming voice shouted. After moving closer you could see Thor stabbing Loki in the chest with his thick finger.

 

“Forgive me Thor, but mother and I’m sure father would be disappointed when they find out about your little game.” Loki’s eyes flashes a bright green as he crossed his arms defiantly looking up at Thor’s towering form. The two brothers were complete opposites. Thor was muscular, blond and a ladies’ man, whilst Loki was slender, a thick mane of jet black hair hung around his shoulders and he too preferred to stick to the shadows.

 

“You are jealous of me Loki.” Thor replied pulling himself to his full height as he stared at Loki. “Me? Jealous? Of what exactly Thor?” Loki tilted his head waiting for a reply from his brother as he crooked his eyebrow in that way that made butterflies take off in your stomach. “You are jealous of all the girls, that’s what Loki!” Before Loki could interrupt Thor, he continued, “Don’t deny it, we all know you haven’t bedded a woman yet. What’s the matter? Don’t you like women?” Thor asked with a sing-song voice, mocking Loki.

 

You could see Loki flexing his hand, making a fist, and then releasing it. “Of course I like women, I’m just not going to go fuck just anyone.” He yelled at Thor. Loki made to push Thor away to enter his chamber when Thor grabbed Loki by his upper arm. “Oh this is wonderful, you already have your beady eyes on someone don’t you?” he snarled down at Loki. “It’s none of your business Thor.” Loki shouted successfully pushing past Thor and storming into his chambers, slamming the door behind him.

 

Thor strides past your hiding spot, laughing loudly as he swung his trusty hammer. “Poor fool.” He mumbled as he walked.

 

Stepping out of the shadows you walk towards Loki’s door. ‘ _Who would’ve thought that Loki still hasn’t been with a woman?’_ You thought to yourself and a sudden thought popped into your head, ‘ _I would gladly volunteer’_

 

You walked quickly to Thor’s chamber, cleaning thoroughly as you always did. Taking off his sheets you could see the evidence of what Loki was accusing him, you blush as you quickly remade his bed. When you were done you head to Loki’s chambers. Knocking on the door, hoping he would’ve gone out while you were busy with Thor’s chamber.

 

You have heard of Loki’s gift, but since you didn’t quite understand you didn’t want to risk having him sense or whatever he did, that you wanted him.

 

When there wasn’t an answer you open the door, stepping into the chamber you close the door behind you, taking a deep breath, just like you always do, breathing in his smell, closing your eyes as you do so. Before you could open them you felt long strong fingers grabbing your shoulders, pulling you against his firm chest.

 

“So you are the one.” He asks against your neck, his warm breath against your sensitive skin sends shivers down your spine. “I, I don’t know what you mean my lord.” You whisper, trying to clear your voice. Loki chuckled darkly as his lips brush your neck, you moan softly, trying to clear your mind. “My lord please.” You whisper, not really sure if you mean please stop or please continue.

 

As the thought crosses your mind, Loki smiles against your neck, he steps away from you, starting to circle you like a vulture. His green eyes are burning into you and you nervously bite your bottom lip. Loki watches you intently it feels like he is mentally undressing you and you know he probably was. He chuckles darkly, “My sweet pet that is exactly what I’m doing.” He says, his voice soft as he moves closer to you once again.

 

Standing in front of you, he lightly trails his long, slender fingers down your arms, his fingers touching you so lightly the touch raises goosebumps as he trails down your arm. Bending forward he places soft kisses on the corner of your mouth. A gasp escapes your lips and he takes the opportunity to sneak his tongue into your mouth.

 

You sigh against his lips, pulling yourself against him. You feel his need pocking you in the stomach. Loki places his hands on your hips, pulling you even closer, his fingers digging into your hips. You feel him starting to pull your dress up, scrunching the material into balls at your waist.

 

The cool draft sweeping through from the open window caresses your bare behind. Loki takes a step back from you pulling at the dress as he does so. Pulling the dress of he balls it together and throws it over his shoulder, his eyes not leaving your body. He smiles at you running his tongue over his bottom lip.

You see his pupils dilate. For the first time in your life you don’t feel shy, and you boldly stand up straighter, Loki steps towards you, his hands reaching for your breasts. He kneads them gently as he starts kissing your neck once again, holding his tongue against your pulse. “Beautiful, absolutely amazing.” He whispers as his hands keeps squeezing your breasts, his thumb rubbing over your nipples.

 

A thought crosses your mind that you should stop, “Don’t think pet. Stop thinking.” He growls against your neck as he slides his hands down your body. You gasp as his slender fingers find your moist core. “Loki please.” You repeat your previous comment and he chuckles again. His long fingers start stroking your pussy lips spreading the moisture, his fingers start circling your clit and your knees buckle.

 

“That’s it pet, relax.” Loki whispers as his fingers continue their stroking. His other arm holding you against his chest. Your breath catches in your throat as a warm feeling starts building in your stomach. Your walls contract against his fingers as his thumb circles around your clit, his fingers starting to pump faster as your orgasm builds.

 

Loki’s breathing starts getting more ragged as his fingers start working faster. “Cum pet.” He whispers menacingly against your ear. His voice sends you over the edge and the warmth that has been building spreads through your body, your pussy clamping down on his fingers and you slump against Loki as you scream his name.

 

Loki picks you up and while you are still trembling he places you on his bed. he looks down at you as you open your eyes. His normally green eyes are so dark they are almost black. His long fingers start unbuckling his outfit and you notice that he is trembling. You see him struggling with the buckles and you get up from your position, kneeling on the bed in front of him your reach for the first buckle of his outfit.

 

Making quick work of the buckles you slowly open the tunic he is wearing pushing it off his shoulders. Loki shrugs it off, throwing it into the corner. He crooks his eyebrow at you, daring you to continue. You slowly undo the last of his buckles, removing the belt from the loops. Loki wiggles his hips causing the trousers to drop and you can’t help but look at his magnificent erection, your eyes widening at his size.

 

“Do you like what you see pet?” he asks shyly and you can’t help but nod enthusiastically. Loki smiled at you his hands sliding up your body, trailing so softly once again. Trapping your face in his hands he leans forward capturing your lips with his. He moans against your lips as he gently pushes you down on the bed. He hovers over you as he starts kissing you slowly, his hands still gently caressing your cheek.

 

He nudges your legs apart with his knee; he starts kissing your neck gently, then your collarbone, running his tongue along the bone. Moaning you buck your hips. “Loki please, I need you inside me.” You whisper urgently.

 

Taking deep breaths Loki positions himself at your entrance. Rubbing himself against your wet pussy, he coats his erection in your juices. Bucking your hips again you moan softly. He positions himself again and looking down at you, he slowly enters you. “You are magnificent pet, so tight, so wet and all for me.” Loki sheaths himself fully inside of you.

 

Moaning you lick your lips as he starts moving slowly, grunting as he starts moving faster. You feel his cock twitching inside of you, his muscles flexing under your fingers as you dig them into his back. Loki arches his back, “I’m close pet.” He mumbles as his thrusting starts getting erratic.

 

Your walls start contracting around his cock and you moan his name as you cum, with a few last thrusts Loki roars your name as he fills you with his seed. He slumps onto you, breathing hard against your neck.

 

He pushes himself off you, falling next to you. You watch his chest rise and fall as he tries to catch his breath; looking at you he crooks his eyebrow at you. “I anticipate my chamber might need cleaning again later tonight.” You can’t help but smile at him. “Anything for you my lord.”


End file.
